Lucky With You
by WickedGirl-CriminalMind
Summary: Rogue is in love with Scott. But she might have someone better. Oneshot. Read and Review! Thanks!


**_Lucky with You._**

I remember the first day I saw him, when I first arrived at the school. I was shy and alone, an untouchable mutant and no one wanted to be with me. Kitty Pryde said hello once or twice after saying "Hi I'm Kitty they call me Shadowcat" then walking away. But other than that people just rushed away from me in the halls. I had never felt worse and I knew this was the beginning of a long and lonely path, even by mutant standards.

I was sitting alone outside on the steps when he came and sat down next to me. He had dark hair and bangs that fell into his eyes, which were covered by glinting red sunglasses. He had an air of coolness that seemed to float around him and I felt a feeling I couldn't explain. I was to nervous to speak, I'd probably say something stupid or blurt out "bananas' like I did in my first class.

"I'm Scott Summers, codename 'Cyclops'", he lowered his sunglasses just enough for me to see a jet of red light emmiting from his eyes.He smiled at my awe and took them all the way off, blasting a nearby tree and sending two young kids and a group of previously gigling girls running away screaming. He watched them run and smiled, laughing. He had a nice laugh.

"I love doing that. So what's your power? I'd guess you dye hair with superhuman ability."

He smirked slightly and I stared cluelessly at him until he reached over and touched the white streak in my otherwise dark hair. I blushed and then realized he was touching me.

"Don't!", I shouted, pulling away from him in one sudden movement.

He looked startled and I began to explain my powers. It was humiliating. I had to tell my first possible friend that I put whoever touched me into a coma or killed them and stole their powers.

"But I'm not scared of that. I like you Rogue. You're a cool girl and no one should make feel you less. Yeah, you don't have ideal powers for a social life but they're perfect for fights. You can totally get the Brotherhoods powers and that'd work wonders for the X-Men. Welcome to the team Rogue. You'll fit right in."

I felt a fluttering, giddy, dizzy feeling and I was so happy to have met Cyclops. Maybe, just maybe, we'd be something more than friends. I left the steps and headed to my next class. I started spending lots of time with Scott and his best friends, Colossus, Logan who called himself Wolverine and Jean Grey. They were so influential, the perfect group, they were everything I wanted to be and everything I wanted to have.

Scott was just plain cool from his sunglasses to his explosive powers. Colossus was so kind and Jean Grey was my idol. She was smart and powerful and beautiful but not spoiled or snobby. She had attitude bu in the good way. And Wolverine was really something. He was a wild card no doubt about it, but a wild card with good intentions.

I couldn't sort out my feelings. I thought I was crushing on Logan but every minute with Cyclops was wonderful and fun and exciting and he made me feel more like a young school girl than the untouchable girl that I was. I felt truly happy, like I was really being cared for. And then I realized that I loved him. I was in love with Scott Summers.

But I couldn't tell him. No way could I tell him. I didn't want to be put in that position where it'd be my fault if Cyclops got hurt. I couldn't be put through that.

Then Bobby Drake asked me out. Me, Kitty, Jean and Jubilee were all sitting in the lunch room when a boy with slicked back hair and another blue eyed boy approached us. The first one said at once, "I'm Pyro, I control fire, this is my friend Iceman. Go on, ask her Bobby."

The blue eyed boy looked very embarrased and said in rush "Iwanyougoutwimeplis".

"Huh?"

'Will you go out with me Ro-Rogue?"

I was caught off guard and didn't know what to do. Wolverine was too wild and I knew I couldn't risk it with Scott. And this boy looked so shy and cute. I couldn't say no.

"Yeah. I'd be happy to."

Its funny how things work out isn't it. I ended up with Bobby Drake and I'm happy. I love Bobby. I'll have some dgree of emotion for Cyclops and but in a defferent way. Bobby loves me and we get through everything together.

I remember what Bobby said when I cofronted him about Kitty Pryde. I had exploded at him and stayed so calm telling me not to get the cure. He didn't want me to give up my powers just for him and I think thats what really got me to realize that I ended up the right guy.

Jean Grey may be lucky, but now so was I.


End file.
